mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
'Main Characters' *'Ethan Morgan' just wants to be a normal high school student, continue his unbroken streak on the honor roll, and maybe, just maybe, impress his beautiful babysitter, Sarah. But two things are making that almost impossible: the constant paranormal chaos of Whitechapel, and his best friend, Benny. Luckily, Ethan has his visions to prepare him for the excitement that's sure to find them in Whitechapel. Ethan is portrayed by Matthew Knight. *'Benny Weir '''has been Ethan's louder, goofier best friend since they were both six years old. His grandmother, an earth priestess, informs Benny that he has the power to use magic. While he is just as brave and strategically clever as his pal, Benny admits that in his case it only applies to video games. Benny's dream is to one day make it big as a sorcerer, paranormal expert, and babe magnet. Benny is portrayed by Atticus Mitchell. *'Sarah' was a soft spoken member of the Dusk fan club, until she met up with a real-life fang-boy named Jesse and her life changed forever. Now she's a feisty fledgling: half-vampire, half-human, and forever struggling to find the best of both worlds. When Sarah fell into babysitting Jane and Ethan Morgan, she had no idea she'd end up protecting them from werewolves , ghosts , zombies , demons , witches and a rotating roster of bloodsuckers (including some of her best friends!). Sarah is portrayed by Vanessa Morgan. *'Rory Keaner' is... well, Rory. He's the kind of guy even other geeks call a geek. And no matter how odd Ethan and Benny can be, Rory still manages to be the odd man out. Even becoming a vampire "demon of the night" failed to make Rory cooler or more popular. But it does mean he has more time to stay up late and try to beat his solo marshmallow eating record. One day Rory plans to prove to the world (especially the female population) how totally awesome he is. Until then he's just hoping his parents don't find out he is undead-- they'd kill him! Rory is portrayed by Cameron Kennedy. *'Erica' is a huge fan of the movie Dusk. As former president of the Dusk fan club, Erica spent a long time dreaming of a more romantic, more popular life where she could be confident, powerful and the envy of all. One bite is all it took for her to achieve her dream, and now Erica is enjoying every second of her life as a full fledged vampire. Deep down she's still the "good girl" she once was, but ever since she got her fangs it's just so much FUN being bad. Lucky for her Sarah is not giving up on her BFF. Erica is portrayed by Kate Todd. 'Recurring Characters' *'Samantha Morgan' is a fun-loving, supportive mom to Ethan and Jane, and she'll do whatever she can to keep her kids happy. But lately she seems to spend more time than ever just trying to figure out what the heck is going on! The house is getting mysteriously trashed almost every other week. Ethan's excuses are getting increasingly bizarre, and even Jane acts as if there's a whole other world only she knows about. Oh, well-- as long as everyone seems to be having a good time. She is portrayed by Laura DeCarteret. *When 'Ross Morgan' isn't taking cookery/dancing/archery lessons with his wife, he sells insurance-- which oddly enough is something people in Whitechapel seem to need a lot of. You just never know what's going to go wrong in this town. Ross is a proud father to Ethan and Jane, even though he doesn't always understand his son's geeky hobbies. But that doesn't stop Ethan's dad from trying to connect with his boy, though he'll probably never understand why his son seems to need a new microscope and a pound of garlic every other week. He is portrayed by Ari Cohen. *'Jane Morgan' is Ethan's little sister. Ethan insists that ''she's the one who needs a babysitter, but Jane doesn't miss a trick. Her father calls her "enterprising," and for good reason. Jane knows exactly how to get what she wants out of her family, Ethan in particular. She has a certain talent for magic, though her inexperience and lack of formal training cause her unsupervised spells to have less-than-desirable results. Jane is portrayed by Ella Jonas Farlinger. *'Grandma ' is helpful to Benny and his friends. She gives them items they may need for battle. She is an Earth Priestess. She babysits Jane when Sarah cant. She loves Benny very much. Benny's Grandma is portrayed by Joan Gregson. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Benny Category:Ethan Category:Erica Category:Sarah Category:Jane Category:Females Category:Males Category:Rory Category:Teens Category:Adults Category:Morgan Family Category:Ross Morgan Category:Samantha Morgan Category:Ella Jonas Farlinger Category:Joan Gregson Category:Ari Cohen Category:Laura DeCarteret Category:Kate Todd Category:Cameron Kennedy Category:Vanessa Morgan Category:Atticus Mitchell Category:Matthew Knight Category:Main Cast